After It All - Collection of Stories
by AnaLuisaGuedes
Summary: Story of one chapter. After three years that the War ended, how everything has been. About everyone who has survived. Followed by what J.K. Rowling said about shippers, so far. Hope you enjoy it. Rated M because of future stories and sorry about my english or the spelling. I am not from UK or from the US. It has a mixed between books and movies, so everyone can read. Enjoy!
1. Leaky Cauldron (HannahNeville)

** Cauldron.**

**(Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom)**

The blonde girl was serving the tables around the Leaky Cauldron. Altoutgh she never expected being there, she was pretty happy. For the first time, she was with her hair short and never saw so many good smiles in the people there.

Three years after the war. Two after everybody got back to school and finish it properly. One after everything got back on tracks.

Every one of her year was getting on good ways. Harry Potter announced his engagement with Ginny Weasley and her brother, Percy, was getting married in a couple of months. Ronald and Hermione Granger were happy and talking about a future. Even her friend Justin was happy with a muggle girl who was OK with him being a wizard.

The blonde saw a tall man entered the room. She smiled as he came to the bar and sit.

"Hey, Neville! What can I get you today?" She said and noticed that we was not happy "What is wrong?"

"Luna and I broke up, Hannah."

"Oh, I am sorry. I really... well, everyone could see how in love you two were. What happened?" She got him a whiskey and looked at the door. – "Wait here, ok? I will just attend the client and I will be back."

She ran to talk with the costumer. The tall blonde guy sit down and looked at the window.

"Malfoy! What brings you here?"

"Abbott, right?" the man said. She act surprised. "Can get me a pumpkin juice? I need to come back to trial in a couple of hours."

Hannah got him and got back to Neville. She just noticed that he was changed. A good way.

"So, tell me everything" Hannah said while Neville was drinking the whiskey.

"She wanted to travel the world and, well, I am an auror and I want to work with herbology in a few years. She got it but, didn't work."

She was with her back to him and a small smile appeared in her lips. Was weird.

The door opened again. This time, a woman with a dark hair and green eyes. She looked over and smiled when saw the blonde guy looking at the window.

"I hope you get better, soon!" said Hannah with the warmest of the smiles.

"We never really talked, right?" Neville said. "I don't even know how you got here."

"Well, someone needs to work and I wanted to study more but I still can't, so I work here and live upstairs. Tom is ill and I took over sometimes."

"Nice!" he smiled.

Neville never noticed how beautiful she was. Blonde-haired woman, with her hair short and eyes that popped over his head.

"It will sound crazy, but do you have any plans for this Saturday?" Neville asked. Hannah said a "no" with her head while organizing the bottles. "Ginny will have a big party over her entrance in the Harpias team, would you come with me?"

Hannah over analyzed. She had never really a friend of them. She even got mean with the stickers of Cedric on her fourth year. She did not know exactly what to do.

"Well, bloody hell, why not?" She said smiling.

"It is a date, then"


	2. A Proper question (RonHermione)

**02. A proper question**

**(Ronald Weasley/Hermione Granger)**

The redhead was almost creating a hole in the middle of the room. Why was he so damn nervous, he kept asking himself. It was not something he had never think about, the truth was that he was think all the time about it.

She was getting late. Well, maybe he should have planned it better. His sister was engaged, one of his older brother was about to get married, the other was with a little girl in his arms, the other was, for the first time in three years, talking with girls. And he decided last week that he wanted to propose.

If it weren't for the party that his sister was having, maybe the courage would slip away. His best friend and, soon-to-be, brother-in-law said it was the right time.

"Ronald, my dear, I hope you don't create a hole in my living room", said a woman. He smiled and sat down on the couch. "She said that is tem minutes she will be ready to go".

"Thank you, Mrs Granger" the woman sit down next to him.

"If you want to know, my dear, Mr. Granger got pretty nervous as well and he decided to propose" Ron looked surprised. "He decided that would ask me at the very same place where we met. However, it closed that day and he got so frustrated that he just say it loud. And he noticed, I was crying and saying yes"

"I cannot imagine Mr. Granger being frustrated and screaming" Ron smiled. "I guess it is just because we know each other for so long and I am afraid of ruin everything."

Mrs. Granger looked at the redhead next to her. She got up and fond a small ring with a blue stone in the middle. She put on her pocket.

"Want some tea?" she asked. He nodded and she picked up some in the kitchen.

The door opened and Mr. Granger entered the room. The two men shake each other hand and sit down once again.

"Hello, my Darling" said Mrs. Granger to her husband while serving the tea Ronald.

Mrs. Granger gave to her husband the small ring. At that moment, he knew what he had to talk with the tall ginger that was sitting in his couch. As soon as she did it, she heard her daughter screaming for her help.

"You know, Weasley," Mr. Granger started "This ring here was the first piece of jewelry I ever gave to my wife. Was half of my salary and I promised her, at the day that Hermione was born, that our baby girl would receive this ring when I proper man asked to marry her."

Ron was sweating. He never liked to be alone with Hermione's father.

"Today, I will give you this ring if you promised me that you will make everything to make my daughter's happy. In your wizard world or my". Ron nodded his head while the sweat was in his forehead. "Great!"

Ron looked at the stone e realized how beautiful it was. He heard steps coming from the stairs and hoped it was Hermione. And it was.

Her hair was loose. Her purple dress did well to her figure and only the neckless she gained from him when they completed two years together was as a piece of jewelry.

"OK, I am ready. Ginny will try to murder me." Hermione said going out of her house followed by Ron.

A smile appeared on his face when she looked at him.

"What?" she said.

He was down in one knee. He just showed her the ring that her father gave him and looked at her. When she was speechless, he picked up the ring he bought; it was small with only one diamond on the center of the ring.

Before he could ask, she kissed him and said yes.


	3. Two years from now (DracoAstoria)

**(Everyone who has visited here, thank you! I promise I am getting better and trying my best. If you could review or just send a message, I would be really happy. )**

**Two Years From Now**

**(DracoMalfoy/AstoriaGreengrass)**

The bed was warm. Only a blanket covering their naked bodies. He was looking to the girl sleeping in his torso. Her shoulder-length brown hair, her blue greenish eyes, the lips perfectly shaped.

He never really noticed her in the school years. Two years younger, the same house – Slytherin -, the young sister of one of his not-so-close friends, but surely from his affair during school.

For him, was never clear why she liked him so much. She finish school one year after him. Now, he was 20-years old and she was 18. She was a clever girl, a sweet one, but always wanted to be a great healer or work at the Ministry of Magic doing something with charms and potions. He did not know what to do after the trial was over – she was always there, meeting him to his pumpkin juice at Leaky Cauldron -. He talked to the Minister to get to work there in the minor job, but the answer did not arrived.

She, so perfectly connect to his body. It seemed that their bodies were made to fit like a puzzle. Even when she tried to move, she always came back and stayed there, hugging him.

He could watch her sleep for hours, days. But he had to look at the clock. It was time. She must go.

"Greengrass, wake up." He tried. She was still asleep "My love, it's time"

This time she woke up. Her eyes started to open and a smile was in his face.

"Morning, Malfoy! Should I wake up to work and be the whole day without you?"

"Well, it's Saturday. But my parents trial in a few hours."

"Let me go with you." She said getting up and looking at him. She didn't even mind putting the blanket over her breasts. She was getting used to him around. "You know I don't mind"

"I know, Astoria. However, I don't want you there, waiting for some hope that you have for me."

"Draco…" she tried to talk.

She walk away from the bed, picked all the clothes of the floor, and started to dress up. He watched her.

He did not remember when they started to go out together, as friends, and now as benefits friends. Neither if they ever talked about being in a relationship.

"What do you even do this to yourself?" he asked when she came to the bed to put the shoes on.

"What?"

"Be around me, be there for me."

"I care about you." She had a shy look. She looked down. "I might be only 18 but I really think that you need someone to be there." She looked at him. "When I was only fourteen years old and you sixteen, walking around the patios, ignoring me, I really thought you were a jerk. Then, Daphne told me the whole thing. I didn't feel sorry, I felt like you needed a friend."

"It did not happen"

"But, two years after, it did. You, all alone, me trying to get the shit together. One year after, we met again and talked the whole day. Next year, here we are. "

Draco couldn't help him. He kissed her. It didn't need to rush, was calm, softy, at the same time, they couldn't let each other go.

At the end. Draco had a smile in his face. Foreheads together, hands together.

"Why do you even do this for me?" he asked her while the foreheads were together. "Making me come every day to you, be with you in every place. Dream with your smile; want to wake up next to you. "

"Perhaps, I may want you. More than I should. "

"Let's make a deal" he started "Two years from now, we get married and have a beautiful kid."

"But our parents have to do this deal. Actually, they already have. We marring someone else" She said. Getting away from him.

"My mom would never say no to you at the moment she sees you."

Astoria blushed. She was next to the window and looked the few drops coming from the sky. It would rain all day, she heard.

"My mom would scream if she sees you" She laughed, "They would never agree, but I would never mind"

Draco got up and walked to be next to her. He hugged her and kissed her head.

"I wouldn't mind either."


End file.
